


Undertale prompts 2020: Day 11: Fluff

by Zeliez



Series: Undertale prompts 2020 for 30 days: Tales of a Universe [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Day 11: fluff, F/M, Female Reader, First Meeting, Scientific sans, Secretary - Freeform, Undertale prompt, flirt?, labs, prompt, sci sans - Freeform, science sans, underprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeliez/pseuds/Zeliez
Summary: You are tired after starting to work in this lab.And then a skeleton interrupts you in your tragic monologue.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Undertale prompts 2020 for 30 days: Tales of a Universe [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905205
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Undertale prompts 2020: Day 11: Fluff

> **!Sci!sans x Reader!**
> 
> Finally, we know how they met.

  
"So, all we have to do is do this..."

You cautiously slip a heavy folder between two others hoping it doesn't fall apart for the thousandth time, like before.  
But then...  
It ends up falling on another one and knocking down the entire contents of the shelf.  
You sigh for the umpteenth time this morning. That's all you've been doing all morning, on your first day as a secretary.  
Tidying up, organizing all the folders, all the loose papers in the office.  
You work in this monster lab, but the most monstrous thing here is their mess.  
They're real geniuses when it comes to reports or experiments, but not the paperwork.  
That's why you were hired.  
But with hundreds of crappy files, you don't know if you're going to be able to finish on time at the end of the day.

*...hello, excuse me?

A deep voice interrupts you in your tragic monologue about the problems of your new job.  
You turn around and see a skeleton with round red glasses and a white blouse.  
...Probably a scientist in the lab.

"...Yes? How can I help you?"  
*..oh. i figured i didn't know you. you're the new secretary.  
"...That's right."  
*my badge has stopped working. i can't access the labs.  
"...Oh."

You're taking the monster's badge.  
Then you see the badge reader on the desk.  
Which isn't plugged in.

"Of course! Let me just..."

You kneel down to access the outlets and plug in the badge reader.  
The whole room goes dark.

"...Oh my god, did I..."  
*...well. it seems so.

You sigh, ready to snap at all the unexpected and unpleasant events that come your way.

"...I'm sorry... I'm going to..."  
*hey. it's okay. i'll take my dad's badge, don't worry.

She's looking at the badge in her hand.

 **Sans Aster the skeleton**  
...

_Wingdings' son?!_

"I... I'm sorry, Mr. Aster! I didn't..."  
*...uhhh.......? Mr?

_Oh my God, I said something stupid again._

"No! Doctor aster! Yes... i said... doctor... hehehe..."  
*...that's alright. you can call me sans.  
"...But you're..."  
*ok. let me rephrase that. you must call me sans.  
"...alright... sans."  
*cool. so... electricity problem, right? you seem to have a lot of things to do today, we're so messy here, hehe. lemme look at this problem, alright?

He's already gone to the end of the room to fix it.

"But..."  
*don't worry! it will be quick! like...

And the light was.

*...that.  
"...Uhm... Thank you...?"  
*you're welcome......?  
"...Oh! I'm y/n!"  
*nice.

You always look at the badge in your hand and hand it to him.

"Your..."

He looks at it and then shakes his head, amused.

*no, that's okay. i'll come and get it when you're less busy and you can take care of it.  
"...Okay?"  
*and... it'll be a good excuse to see you again, hm?

He giggles and then says goodbye before he leaves.  
You remain silent for several minutes.

"...Wait."

You blush suddenly, staring shocked at the badge in question.

"Was he flirting?!"  
  


Bonus scene:

* * *

Sans closes the door and goes to the lab whistling, amused by the new secretary.  
Then he stops suddenly as if understanding a sudden revelation.

*... oh my god.  
_was i flirting?!_


End file.
